


Planet of Death

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Cyber-Dalek-Yeti attack.





	Planet of Death

"This is an interesting alien planet," mused the Doctor, "it--"

Suddenly, death-ray guns blasted the shit out of things.

"Argh!" cried Martha who has fic written about her despite never actually appearing on screen yet. "It's some kind of Cyber-Dalek-Yeti crossbreed, attacking us!"

"I'll sonic it," said the Doctor, pulling out his screwdriver.

"Rarrr!" went the Cyber-Dalek-Yeti swiping at him.

"Eat sonic," said the out-of-character-written Doctor, switching the screwdriver on.

But oh no! The feedback caused the Cyber-Dalek-Yeti to explode, massive radiation flooding the scene.

"Fuck," said Martha as she expired. "Even Sara Kingdom did better than me! Damn you, Davies!"

"Oh, woe," cried the Doctor. "It's like Adric and Katarina all over again! How often must I watch my companions die?! Oh, and myself, obviously."

Suddenly, he regenerated! And so did Martha!

"What the fuck?" said the new Doctor, because this regeneration was the type to say things like that.

"Holy shit," said Martha II. "I was Romana all along... no, wait, memory returning, I think, yes, no, yes, maybe, yes, I WAS THE MASTER! BWAH-HAHAHAHA!"

And darting into the TARDIS, she quickly flew it away, leaving the Doctor trapped on a planet with nothing but sonic-explodable Cyber-Dalek-Yetis.

"Fucking fantastic," he muttered.


End file.
